1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particular to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of science and technology, display devices are used in any electric products popularly. Moreover, since the development trend of the portable electrical product is to achieve light weight and thin thickness, the flexible display device are researched.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of the conventional flexible display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the display device 10 comprises a flexible array substrate 11, a display medium layer 12, a transparent substrate 13, a sealant 14 and a driver IC 15. The flexible array substrate 11 comprises a substrate 112 and a switch elements array 114 disposed thereon. The display medium layer 12 and the driver IC 15 are disposed on the flexible array substrate 11. The driver IC 15 is electrically connected to the switch elements array 114. The transparent layer 13 is disposed on the display medium layer 12. The sealant 14 is formed on the flexible array substrate 11 and surrounding the display medium layer 12 and the transparent layer 13 for preventing the display device 10 from being damaged by the permeated air or mist from outside.
However, the sealant 14 may be slit as the display device 10 is bent several times. Thus, the air or mist from outside may permeate into the display device 10 and damage it. Therefore, it is one of the important issues for the people skilled in this art that how to prevent the sealant 14 from slitting and enhance for increasing the packaging reliability of the display device.